


Sturdy Arms To Hold Him

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Embrace, Kisses, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep, emotional bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Frodo often has nightmares but Sam is always there for him </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sturdy Arms To Hold Him

Frodo was having another nightmare.

He lay flat on his back against the rucksack that served as his pillow. His body convulsed. His arms threw off the blanket over him. His legs kicked as if he were fleeing from the enemy.

In his mind's eye he saw the great and terrible eye of Saruon. He felt himself being hurled into the very center of the pupil. All around him, the scepters of the dead swirled about, cackling in low ominous voices, whispering his name. Frodo screamed. He fought the best he could but the pull of the eye was greater and he fell. His skin turned to ash. His bones were on fire. And the ring glowed a fiery red, as red as the eye of Saruon and it merged with it.

"Mr. Frodo!"

Frodo awoke with a jolt. He found that Sam was staring above, his hand on his cheek. Frodo let out a gasp.

"Sam!" He cried. "Sam!"

He reached out and sat up, wrapping his arms around Sam. Frodo sobbed into his neck, feeling his fingers run through his curly brown hair. 

"It's alright," Sam whispered. "It's alright. You're safe now." 

"It was horrible Sam," Frodo wailed.

Sam gently stroked Frodo's back, his grip tight. 

"It was only a dream. Nothing more," he assured him.

"But Sam," Frodo's voice cracked. "What if the ring takes hold of me? What if these nightmares come to life?"

"Then I'll make sure to stop them."

"But what if you have to fight me? And I am gone forever like Gollum."

"It won't happen."

"Sam! We have to think about these things!" Frodo exclaimed. "We can't just brush it aside."

"Then I would save you."

"And if I cannot be saved?"

Sam's grip was tighter than before.

"Then I would stay with you Mr. Frodo. And hold you like I am doing now."

Frodo pulled back. His eyes met Sam's.

"Why do that? You should save yourself."

"I can't just leave you like that," Sam told him. "My love is too strong."

"So is mine," Frodo whispered. "And that's why I'm telling you to leave me if it ever comes to pass. Because I can't bear to see you suffer."

"Frodo."

It was the first time Sam had ever addressed Frodo only by his name. His voice trembled and was higher than usual.

"Do not worry about me. I am strong enough. What I can't bear is to see you like this. I'd do anything for you Frodo. I would."

Sam leaned in and cupped his hands on Frodo's cheeks. He pressed his lips against Frodo's clammy forehead. He moved his kisses downwards, kissing every inch of Frodo's face: nose, cheek, and lips. When he was done, he took Frodo's hand and gazed into his piercing blue eyes. Frodo stared back.

"Would you hold me Sam? While I sleep?" Frodo asked.

"I will."

Sam and Frodo laid down together. They faced each other and Frodo moved in towards Sam until there was hardly any space in between them. They both wrapped their arms around each other. Sam did not fall asleep until he was sure that Frodo had first. The hobbit was still and at peace. It was then when Sam started to close his eyes, his sturdy arms protecting them both from the terrors of the night.


End file.
